


Playlist for This Dangerous Game

by creativelivings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativelivings/pseuds/creativelivings





	Playlist for This Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Dangerous Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883905) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



 

01\. 'Vide Cor Meum' by Patrick Cassidy (4.09) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8M5YeZIg71U)

02\. ‘Requiem Mass in D Minor’ by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (8.53) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zi8vJ_lMxQI)

03\. ‘Aria Da Capo’ by Johann Sebastian Bach (5:41) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hkw4rw3ong)

04\. ‘Sarabande’ by George Frederick Handel (4.03) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klPZIGQcrHA)

05\. ‘Requiem in C Minor’ by Luigi Cherubini (39.38) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=laO7Zi6Zsm8)

06\. ‘Canon in D Major’ by Johann Pachelbel (6.16) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlprozGcs80)

07\. ‘The Flower Duet (Lakmé)’ by Léo Delibes (5.05) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Qx2lMaMsl8)

08\. ‘Nuvole Bianche’ by Ludovico Einaudi (6.05) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEOJQawykD0)

09\. 'Sonata Pathétique' by Ludvig van Beethoven (5.24) Listen [here](https://www.youtube./watch?v=WeAc0oh818s)

10\. 'Love Dream' by Franz Liszt (5.50) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpOtuoHL45Y)


End file.
